<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Мнимый больной by Enco_de_Krev</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453955">Мнимый больной</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enco_de_Krev/pseuds/Enco_de_Krev'>Enco_de_Krev</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Don't copy to another site, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, PWP, Romance, sort of medical procedures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:00:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enco_de_Krev/pseuds/Enco_de_Krev</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>После ночи с куртизанкой Ричард обнаруживает у себя признаки страшной болезни.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roque Alva/Richard Oakdell, mentioned Marianna Kapul-Gizail/Richard Oakdell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Мнимый больной</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на фест к дню рождения Дика 28 марта 2017 <br/>Автор идеи - _Джелита_<br/>Бета Melissakora</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Под правой ногой скрипнула половица, занавесь раздулась парусом, зашелестели листья на садовых вишнях. Ричард затаился, точно воришка, которому посчастливилось забраться в королевские покои: прислушался к шагам в коридоре, выглянул из-за вызолоченного солнцем стеллажа и, лишь убедившись, что никто не спешит в библиотеку его изобличать, осторожно потянул фолиант с оттиснутым на корешке «О дурных болезнях и способах от них избавиться». По соседству стояли явно никогда не читанные «Самое подробное описание жаб острова Марикьяра» и «О вреде винопития»- Ричард отметил надписи, чтобы потом вернуть медицинский трактат на прежнее место. Кожаная обложка с бронзовыми уголками тихо хрустнула. Видно, в особняке на улице Мимоз постыдными хворями отродясь не страдали. </p><p>«Мой эр — нечестивец и распутник, но даже его миновала небесная кара, а стоило мне лишь раз...»</p><p>Ричард тяжело вздохнул — густой запах пыли и старой бумаги ударил в нос вместо того, чтобы чуть-чуть пощекотать ноздри; рот сам собой мученически изогнулся, взгляд уперся в перекрестье теней среди потолочных балок. Крошечные паутинки поблескивали в свете летнего дня, в саду заливалась щебетом соловьиная пара, и целому миру, казалось, не было дела до того, что он, Ричард Окделл, совсем скоро покроется багровыми язвами, струпьями и омерзительными гнойниками, а после — умрет. И умрет не на поле боя, как подобает истинному Человеку Чести! А в Создателем забытом притоне. Навряд ли Рокэ Алва пожелает терпеть под своим кровом заразного оруженосца. </p><p>«...Фельпский мэтр Винченцо Цермиани описал замечательный случай, когда terribilis pestis в острой стадии привел к полному отмиранию мужского отростка у наблюдаемого пациента...»<br/>Ричард сглотнул подкатившую к горлу желчь, зажмурился, но было слишком поздно — проклятая картинка, где довольный собой цирюльник показывал мужчине с кровавой раной между ног нечто продолговатое и синюшно-черное, намертво отпечаталась под веками. В ушах зазвенел низкий смех Марианны, Ричард придушенно всхлипнул, чувствуя, что еще немного, и он заскулит самым позорным образом. За что, Создатель, за что?! </p><p>На лицо легла тень. Ветер принес облака, или солнце заслонила птица? </p><p>— Не ожидал встретить вас среди ученых книг. </p><p>От звуков этого голоса сердце Ричарда ухнуло в пятки. Рокэ Алва в рубашке с ослабленным воротом и мягких домашних туфлях перегораживал проход к окну, глядя с ленивым любопытством; тонкие пальцы сжимали инкрустированный перламутром тубус для карт. Как вспугнутый зверь, Ричард шарахнулся назад, стеллаж, на защиту которого он недавно так уповал, опасно покачнулся, но устоял. И, конечно же, — будто мало было всего вышеперечисленного! — злосчастный фолиант грохнулся на пол из мигом вспотевших ладоней. </p><p>— Откуда вы взялись? — пролепетал Ричард непослушными губами. </p><p>— Оттуда, — Алва неопределенно кивнул влево. — У библиотеки два входа, вы не знали? Впрочем, если обращать внимание лишь на полки с пьесками и напыщенными сонетами, многое пройдет мимо. — Он подобрал книгу, скользнул взглядом по обложке и посмотрел на Ричарда в упор. — Вы нездоровы? </p><p>— Со мной все в порядке, — он яростно замотал головой, но Алва не поверил: </p><p>— И потому вы здесь прячетесь? Я бы еще понял, если бы вы уединились, прихватив альбом с фривольными офортами. Однако эта книга вряд ли способна подарить хоть кому-то пару приятных минут. Что случилось? </p><p>— Ничего! — нужно было отвечать спокойнее, но от жалости к себе голос дрогнул, заныла переносица. Лицо онемело, стыд затянул на горле удавку — до чего же унизительно, что его поймали на таком, а теперь принуждают оправдываться! До чего же унизительно... Он не посмеет просить о помощи и скоро умрет, умрет, умрет... </p><p>— Я вызову вам лекаря, — Алва приткнул фолиант и свои карты в ближайший зазор, отвернулся, отчего черные волосы в беспорядке рассыпались по плечам. Он тряхнул головой, перекинув их за спину; глянул искоса — точно перышком задел. </p><p>— Нет! Лекари — ужасные сплетники, — выпалил Ричард, в красках представив, как слушок, обросший сотней гадких подробностей, достигает ушей эра Августа. Вдруг он сочтет нужным написать матушке? Вдруг узнает Катари? </p><p>— Стало быть, есть о чем сплетничать? — когда Алва обернулся, его рот кривила усмешка, но совсем не злая, а какая-то... заговорщицкая. — Я заплачу лекарю, чтобы он молчал. </p><p>— Нет, — мысль, что посторонний человек увидит его без одежды, будет трогать, тыкать своими инструментами, заставила сердце сжаться. Некстати в памяти всплыла жуткая картинка из фолианта. Прооперированного бедолагу ведь пользовал фельпский мэтр... Нет уж! Ричард скрестил руки на животе, как будто это могло его защитить. </p><p>— Ну что же, однажды я уже лечил вас, могу еще раз оказать эту услугу, — Алва наблюдал за его реакцией, как за выступлением уличных комедиантов. — Исцелить не обещаю, но вы хотя бы узнаете, насколько все серьезно. </p><p>— Вы?.. — глаза Ричарда распахнулись, — это невозможно, вам не пристало... </p><p>— Прекратите уже отбрыкиваться, — Алва нетерпеливо дернул подбородком. — Мне нужен здоровый оруженосец. Если вы противитесь тому, чтобы вызвать лекаря, я сам исполню его обязанности. Или вы считаете, что я тоже стану разносить о вас сплетни? </p><p>Ричард качнул головой. Он не желал укорачивать свой и без того недолгий век, обвиняя Алву почем зря. Но как принять помощь в деле подобного толка? Как жить дальше, зная, что чужой человек проведал о твоем позоре? Как смотреть в глаза этому человеку? Ричард съежился, начал подбирать слова для отказа, но Алва поднял руку с раскрытой ладонью, веля ему заткнуться. </p><p>— Идемте, — вышитый белым по белому рукав сполз чуть ли не до локтя, и Ричард невольно скользнул взглядом по оголенному предплечью — тонкому, с молочной кожей и четко прорисованными мускулами. Голос Алвы смягчился, стал более сочувственным, если это слово вообще можно было к нему применить: — Неужели я увижу у вас что-то принципиально отличное от того, чем природа наградила меня? Идемте. Вы ведь все равно не сможете ни о чем думать, пока не выясните, что стряслось. Уж я-то знаю. </p><p>«Он что, тоже болел этим раньше? Болел и вылечился? Ему явно ничего не отрезали». </p><p>Наверное, последний аргумент и стал решающим в споре Ричарда с самим собой. Потупившись, он кивнул. Перенесенный стыд послужит хорошим уроком, чтобы впредь никогда не пользоваться благосклонностью продажных женщин, пусть даже те сами ему навязываются. Бедный эр Людвиг, если любит такую... </p><p>Алва исчез между стеллажей, и Ричард торопливо последовал за ним, отыскивая путь по флеру горьковатых духов. От Марианны пахло розами... Нет, не нужно о ней вспоминать! В библиотеке и правда был второй вход, он прятался за стойкой для резных шкатулок — матовые бока украшали фигурки из оникса и аквамарина, закругленные крышки оплетала угловатая вязь. Должно быть, внутри хранились свитки с алхимическими формулами — об одном из таких Ричард читал в «Чародее из-под Кошоне». </p><p>Они с Алвой вышли на крошечную площадку, поднялись по узкой, предназначенной для слуг лесенке. Проем вверху был занавешен портьерой, густо синей, каким бывает лишь восточный край неба на закате. Представшей перед ними комнатки Ричард прежде никогда не видел — здесь пахло сладковатыми курениями, у окна расположилась кушетка на изогнутых ножках, возле нее приткнулся маленький, как гриб, столик со странным то ли чайником, то ли кувшином, установленным поверх жаровни. Прибор обвивала трубка с серебряным мундштуком. Алва подобрал с пола подушку, бросил ее в изголовье и приглашающе махнул рукой: </p><p>— Раздевайтесь и устраивайтесь, как вам удобнее. </p><p>Ричард сжался, втянул голову в плечи, переступил с ноги на ногу. Не то чтобы он забыл, зачем они сюда поднялись, просто окружающие диковинки пленили его фантазию. И как теперь? Алва что, собирается наблюдать за тем, как он будет разоблачаться? </p><p>Словно прочитав его мысли, тот вышел в смежную комнату. Ричард не дал себе шанса передумать: быстро скинул туфли, избавился от колета и штанов — все-таки рубашка прикрывала его до середины бедра, и это сохраняло некоторую иллюзию благопристойности. Он замер, колеблясь: снимать ли чулки? Но возникший в дверях Алва велел: </p><p>— Ложитесь. </p><p>Ричард с облегчением от того, что прочая одежда осталась при нем, повиновался. Алва ногой подпихнул к кушетке еще одну подушку, уселся на нее, опустив перед собой сундучок из черного дерева, и смерил Ричарда пытливым взглядом: </p><p>— Почему вы решили, что больны? </p><p>— Мне... — он ощутил, что щеки неотвратимо наливаются жаром, однако нашел в себе силы продолжить: — Мне больно. </p><p>— Когда и где? — Алва раскрыл сундучок, и Ричард уставился на ровные ряды флаконов с пробками из разноцветного стекла, линзы, костяные стержни. На первый взгляд, ничего режущего внутри не было. На второй — тоже. Ричард понял, что таращится неприлично долго, когда Алва напомнил о себе: — Я жду ответа. </p><p>— Утром... — выдавил из себя он, предпочтя проигнорировать вопрос «где». — И еще иногда бывает... </p><p>— Давно? — похоже, Алва решил его пощадить и не стал переспрашивать.</p><p>— Два дня, — сказать это было уже проще. </p><p>— Стало быть, Марианна, — сделал вывод Алва. — Выходит, вы пострадали из-за меня. </p><p>Он достал из-за пояса пару белых, расшитых серебром перчаток, надел их небрежным жестом. Приподнял брови на недоуменный взгляд Ричарда, будто хотел сказать: «Ожидали чего-то другого?», и, бесцеремонно задрав подол рубашки, двумя пальцами взял его за... </p><p>Ричард дернулся так, словно ему между ног ткнули раскаленным прутом. На лбу выступила испарина, а вместе с ней пришла запоздалая мысль: держи его Алва покрепче, род Повелителей Скал навряд ли обзавелся бы наследниками. </p><p>— Настолько больно? — озабоченно спросил Алва. — Как же вы ходите? </p><p>— Нет! — Ричард хотел сесть, обняв колени, но вовремя сообразил, что без штанов этого делать не стоит. Он натянул подшитую тонким кружевом ткань как можно ниже на бедра. — Я не думал, что вы... что вы сделаете это! </p><p>— Успокойтесь, — губы Алвы сжались в раздраженную линию. — Вы же сами не ответили, где болит, так что теперь я вынужден выяснять это опытным путем. По-вашему, мне приятно вас ощупывать? Уймите свое воображение. Я вызвался помочь, и от вас требуется всего лишь не мешать мне. </p><p>— Простите, — пересилив себя, Ричард выпустил край рубашки, прижал ладони к кушетке и откинулся назад. Алва прав, а он сам ведет себя как неразумное дитя. Глупо было бы идти на попятную, раз уж они забрались так далеко. Поэтому он должен расслабиться и позволить Алве сделать все необходимое. Ведь это лекарская процедура, ничего больше. </p><p>— Можно? — спросил тот тихо. </p><p>Ричард кивнул — наверное, с похожими чувствами ступают на эшафот приговоренные к казни. Он уставился в расписанный виноградными лозами потолок, вяло дивясь тому, что горящие огнем щеки пока не дымятся. </p><p>— Скажете, когда станет больно. </p><p>Низ живота согрело теплом ладони, застывшей близко-близко. Алва прикоснулся к Ричарду бережно, второй рукой тронул колено, безмолвно прося развести ноги. Чуть шероховатые пальцы под шелком перчаток ощущались совсем невесомо. Он надавливал там, где росли курчавые волоски, обводил складки в паху, описывал круги кончиками пальцев — и Ричард с трудом верил, что таким может быть его эр, хлесткий на словах, способный насмерть оскорбить одной фразой. Он обращался с Ричардом, как с только вылепленной статуэткой из мягкой глины. Как с величайшей драгоценностью — и если Ричард закономерно считал ценной ту свою часть, которая снова очутилась во власти чужой руки, то встретить подобное отношение у Алвы было неожиданно. </p><p>Дышать стало легче, плечи размякли, он наконец смог прочувствовать, как обволакивает спину подушка, как приятно щекочет оголенные ноги бархат обивки, как терпко, дурманно, дразняще вплетаются незнакомые нотки в каждый вдох. Ричард сомкнул веки, из-под ресниц следя за кистью в белой перчатке; быстро-быстро смаргивал, когда глаза слепил шальной лучик в серебре шитья. Открывшийся вид волновал, при мысли о том, что чужая рука — рука мужчины; рука, не утратившая изящества от ежедневных тренировок со шпагой; рука, которой слушаются даже понесшие кони, — лежит на его бедре, внутри Ричарда ширился трепет, острый и совершенно незнакомый. Это было сравнимо с тем, если бы он набрал полную грудь грозового воздуха, задержал на языке глоток касеры, пустил лошадь вниз с крутого склона. В поджатом животе медленно собирался ком напряжения, наливался тяжестью — мнилось, туда перекочевало само сердце, и теперь кровь от него гулко расходится по сосудам, которых вдруг оказалось так много под истончившейся кожей...</p><p>— Ай! </p><p>Возглас вырвался непроизвольно, и Ричард раздосадовано прикусил губу. Алва тут же разжал дрогнувшие пальцы. </p><p>— Здесь болит? — спросил он, хотя ответ был очевиден. Прочистил горло и уточнил: — Болит постоянно или только когда я прикасаюсь? </p><p>— Иногда, — слабым голосом признался Ричард. Он дошел до края обнаженности, до края открытости, и это развязало ему язык: — Когда я случайно задеваю, или в купальне, или когда мне бывает нужно... </p><p>— Сейчас я посмотрю, — Алва избавил его от необходимости продолжать. </p><p>Он обхватил член Ричарда всей ладонью — как будто завернул в теплый кокон, оттянул крайнюю плоть, оголив непристойно розовую головку. От этого по ногам прокатилась волна колких, точно мелкие иголочки, мурашек. Ричард ощущал себя лишенным последних покровов — даже кожи, даже возможности впасть в беспамятство, — выставленным напоказ посередь бела дня. Но самым ужасным было то, что непривычное к ласке тело обманулось и подвело его. Из быстро стучащего сердца кровь ринулась вниз, вниз, вниз, заполнила пустоты, и спустя миг Алве пришлось разомкнуть пальцы, иначе их хватка на затвердевшем стволе вышла бы слишком крепкой. </p><p>— С вашей стороны было крайне любезно облегчить мне осмотр, — без обычного яда сказал он, прежде чем Ричард успел пожелать себе немедленной смерти. Свободной рукой достал лупу из сундучка, наклонился, опалив таким жарким, влажным дыханием: — Я вижу только крошечную царапинку. Не припоминаете, где бы вы могли ее получить? </p><p>Ричард снова прикусил губу, осознав, что едва не толкнулся вверх — память подкинула картинку, где Марианна с блестящими черными глазами так же склонялась над ним, смеялась, складывала пухлые губы в «о», дразнила кончиком верткого языка, а потом медленно вбирала член в горячий, мокрый рот, и от этого поджималось все, что только могло поджаться, желание выкручивало жилы. Стыд перегорел, перегорел и страх за свое здоровье, Ричард беспомощно прижал к лицу ладонь с растопыренными пальцами. Алва уперся в него затуманенным взглядом, аккуратные ноздри дрогнули, на лоб упала черная прядь, но он не стал ее поправлять. </p><p>— У Марианны были кольца, — бездумно произнесли губы Ричарда. </p><p>— Кольца, — повторил Алва так, будто хотел переспросить, о чем речь. Он потер тронутую румянцем скулу, отстранился и отнял руку — Ричарда испугало, как сильна была жажда вернуть его обратно, притиснуть к себе, продолжить, ради всего на свете продолжить. </p><p>Алва достал пузырек с желтой мазью и кисть из беличьей шерсти — Ричард заметил это, лишь когда по царапине мазнуло холодным. Он бы вздрогнул — но не дали напряженные бедра, он бы попросил, сам не зная о чем, — но во рту пересохло, и в голове будто бы тоже: мысли приклеились друг к другу, слиплись, как просмоленная пакля на солнцепеке. </p><p>— Вы можете идти, — услышал он глухой голос и, ничего не соображая, встал с кушетки. </p><p>Ноги сами понесли его к портьере, Ричард ссыпался с лестницы, замер только на площадке у библиотеки, ощутив, что ступни сквозь тонкую ткань чулок холодит деревянный пол. Боль его уже не тревожила, не тревожило даже то, что он забыл наверху одежду, сейчас ему хотелось одного — закончить начатое Алвой, унять желание, освободиться от осевшего в паху жара. С остальным он справится потом. Ричард запустил руку под рубашку, уперся лбом в стену, но не успел ничего сделать, когда у ног с шорохом упал тряпичный ком. Серебряная пуговица смятого колета отразила косой луч, а он сам оказался прижат к прохладным камням, поверх запястья легла знакомая ладонь — уже без перчатки. Ричард обернулся, поймал размытый вопрос в синих глазах: «да?» или «нет?», подался вперед — губами в губы. </p><p>Их поцелуй был долгим, чуть дольше того времени, которое потребовалось Ричарду, чтобы обмякнуть, навалившись на плечо Алвы. Он уронил голову, задышал глубоко и спокойно, рассматривая плетение кружев в воротнике. Наконец Алва сказал: </p><p>— Я сегодня же пошлю Марианне корзину роз. </p><p>— Вы с ней сговорились? — вяло спросил Ричард. Сил на обиду пока не набралось. </p><p>— Нет, но такую сообразительность обязательно нужно поощрять.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>